Because I'm no longer alone
by 1tE5o6
Summary: I never thought the supernatural existed but these girls were something close to realistic yet, nothing of the sort. They saved me from myself, And the ones that wanted me dead. Expecially her; The one I fell in love with.  UmehitoxRenge RengeTen!
1. Stalked

You want to know what's scary?  
>Falling in love.<br>You want to know what's really scary?  
>Seeing your best friend, pale, cold and lifeless in a hospital bed.<br>I took her into my arms, holding her close to my chest.  
>For the first time in years, I cried like a baby.<br>"No. NO, please!" I sobbed uncontrollably on her hair.  
>"Renge..." A voice called sympathetically. I didn't want to listen, I didn't want this to be real.<br>"She-SHE PROMISED me! She said she wouldn't leave me!" I screamed, tightening my grip on her limp body in my arms.  
>"I swear, to that girl that did this. I WILL KILL you. Even if it costs me my life." I vowed.<br>Umehito rested a hand on my shoulder softly.  
>Tenten almost looked as though she was sleeping. Just sleeping. Resting peacefully in my arms. That was the moment I realised- I may have loved this girl more than I love Umehito or my father.<br>"Umehito..." I whispered to him.  
>"Yes, Renge?" He asked.<br>I rested Tenten's corpse on the bed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.  
>"I loved her..." I whispered, as he wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug.<br>"I think she loved you too, Renge. Possibly even more than I do." Umehito said, into my ear.  
>And I cried so much. So much, I swore some of my soul left me.<p>

I was alone.  
>I thought I would always be alone.<br>When I met her, my life felt like it had some meaning.  
><strong><br>A year previous.  
><strong>  
>"I heard Renge-chan stopped eating."<br>"Yeah, she's really skinny as of late."  
>"She probably heard a rumor, Haruhi-kun likes thin girls."<br>I could hear everything they said about me. Rumors, are never really true. So, I try not to listen to them. But when your weight is the top talk of the school, It's REALLY not that hard to notice them.  
>They can say whatever the hell they want.<br>Personally, I couldn't give a flying fuck what they thought about me anymore.

After school one cloudy day, I stopped in at a small commoner's cafe, just outside of Ouran.  
>No customers appeared to be there, and there were only two waitresses in.<br>"I'll get a milk tea if you don't mind." I told the waitress in front of my table.  
>She had brown hair, neatly tied up in two buns either side of her head. She held a notebook and pen, and wore a green waitress cosplay, the ones with the frilly white aprons.<br>"Any food?" She asked, with a smile. She was mocking my weight.  
>"No thank you." I said, with a fake smile.<br>"Alrighty. Just call me over if you need anything else!" She called, skipping off to the kitchen.  
>I got out my sketch book and started drawing rough sketches of the host club.<br>After a few minutes, the waitress came back with my tea. She placed it on the table then paused to look at my drawings.  
>"Wow, you're really good." She complimented as I took a sip of my tea.<br>"Thanks." I said, her presence being bothersome.  
>"Alright, I'll leave you to it!" She smiled with a wave.<br>I stayed for an hour or so, then packed up my drawing stuff.  
>"That tea was on the house. The last customer always gets something free." The waitress winked with a smile.<br>As kind as she was, she annoyed me with her happy-go-lucky attitude.  
>I had to go and make a cake for Mori's birthday next week. Stupid host club throwing parties.<br>"Bye! Keep drawing!" She called as I kind of rushed my way out of the cafe.

This was my first time at a commoner's supermarket.  
>But I caught on fine.<br>I glanced at my shopping list.

cake flour,  
>baking powder,<br>large eggs,  
>granulated sugar,<br>lemon juice  
>vanilla extract,<br>milk.

Right. I had no idea what 'Cake flour' was.  
>But everything else was pretty much a cinch to find.<br>After fifteen minutes of searching the shop, I decided to go with my better instincts and ask someone.  
>"Excuse me." I asked, tapping a girl with long light pink hair on the shoulder. She turned to me, and my breath was taken out of my lungs that she was so pretty, she had these absolutely stunning green eyes.<br>"Yes?" She asked bluntly.  
>"Do you know where I can find some Cake flour?" I asked with a nervous smile.<br>Her expression didn't change, and she pointed in front of her. Sure enough, there it was.  
>"Oh, wow. Thank you so much." I bowed and left her alone.<p>

It was pouring down rain by the time I'd left the supermarket.  
>I stopped off under a bus stop.<br>"Clear and Sunny my ASS. Stupid weather man." I muttered. For some reason I felt as though someone was watching me. I looked over at the trees across the road, and I could've sworn I saw some hair, before it disappeared behind one of the trees.  
>I decided I was just hallucinating, and it was just my hunger getting to me.<br>"Weird." I muttered leaning back on the wall behind me.

I must have fell asleep, because next thing I knew, it was dark.  
>"Crap!" I hissed, gathering up my stuff. At least the rain had stopped.<br>I walked home, contemplating weather or not I was insane.  
><em>Click.<br>_"What the hell was that?" I asked out loud to no one in particular.  
>I turned and kept walking, a little more paranoid than I was before.<br>_Tap, tap, tap.  
><em>I could HEAR footsteps behind me.  
>I turned around a little frustrated. All I could see was female's shadowy silhouette.<br>I stomped my foot down on the ground, hard.  
>"Just QUIT this. I'm tired of your pathetic little games. Why are you following me?" I shouted at her.<br>She said nothing, but raised her left arm. She appeared to be holding a long, metal object.  
>I backed away slowly.<br>"Wh-what the HELL are you doing?" I asked shakily.  
>"RUN!" Yelled a female voice. It sounded like it came from behind the stalker.<br>I could see her clearly now in the street light. She had long flowing blonde hair that ended just before the knees. She wore black-rimmed glasses and a black goth-lolita style dress.  
>On her feet were black sneakers. She held something similar to what the stalker was holding.<br>The stalker girl turned a second before the blonde attacked. She blocked the blonde's weapon with her own. Then I had a better look at the weapons.  
>THEY were katana. They were fighting with REAL katana.<br>"ARE YOU INSANE? RUN!" The blonde called again, and I somehow managed to make my legs move. Running as fast as I could.  
>As soon as I got home I ran up to my room, and tried to work out what the hell just happened.<br>Maybe I HAD imagined it? No. It was too real. But then again, why the heck would someone try to kill me? Not to mention a stranger.  
>Should I call the police?<br>I should call someone.  
>Who would know about this kind of thing?<br>Kyouya would be the wisest option... but... I think he really dislikes me.  
>What about Hunny-Sempai?<br>Yeah... I could do that... He's probably start talking about cake or somethin- Oh my god.  
>CRAP the ingredients. I smacked my forehead at my stupidity.<br>I must have dropped them when I was running...  
>That means I left all my drawing stuff and school stuff there too.<br>Should I go back? I'm too scared...  
>A knock on my door made me jump.<br>"C-come in!" I called as calmly as possible.  
>"Excuse me miss, you have a visitor." My butler said on the other side of the door.<br>"A visitor? Um... have them in." I said unsurely, grabbing something heavy in case it was the stalker.  
>The door swung open and there was...<br>The waitress from earlier.  
>I stared at her for a minute or so.<br>"Wh- how- did I ... Uh... What?" I stammered, dropping the lamp I had picked up.  
>She smiled at me. She wore black skinny-jeans with sneakers and a red Chinese-style blouse.<br>Then, she held up... All of my stuff and my ingredients.  
>"Wait- how the heck did you get that?" I asked, walking up to and taking it from her.<br>"Well, I was walking home and I saw it in the middle of the road. I wanted to give it back to the owner. Your details were in your student diary." She informed me.  
>"Ah. Well thanks." I acknowledged her, then I pulled out my sketch book and went through it.<br>"I guess I'll be going then. Bye!" She called behind her.  
>"Wait!" I called, urgently.<br>She turned to me questioningly.  
>"If you were walking home, on that road. Did you see the two girls fighting with the katana?" I asked her. Her face turned very serious for a moment.<br>"No. I'm sorry. Were they friends of yours?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.  
>"I- um... No. Never mind." I muttered.<br>"Be careful miss Houshakuji." She sung, walking out of my room.  
>"Be careful?" I whispered to myself.<br>_What does she mean by that?  
><em>


	2. Haruhi Suzumiya, much?

OKAY! Last chapter;  
>I was being irritated by a strange waitress in a commoner café,<br>I went to the supermarket for the first time, and met a stunningly beautiful girl.  
>I fell asleep at the bus stop.<br>I was stalked, and then I witnessed a real fight, with KATANA'S between the stalker and a girl that saved my life.  
>I ran home, and I forgot my stuff, but I was too scared to go back and get it.<br>THEN The strange waitress came with my stuff, claiming she'd been walking home when she saw it lying on the road.  
>I asked her if she saw the girls fighting.<br>Apparently she hadn't, yet- she left with a creepy warning.

_Be Careful Miss Houshakuji _

ALRIGHT! CHAPTER 2!

I must have fell asleep again, because I woke up kind of startled when I heard my phone ringing.  
>I didn't even bother checking the caller ID.<br>"Yeah?" I asked tiredly into it.  
>"RENGE-CHAN!" I heard a mixture of male voices call.<br>"Who the hell is calling me? I was SLEEPING." I hissed.  
>"Renge-chan, we're in a 6-way call! It's about Takashi's birthday!" I could recognise the childish voice of Hunny-sempai anywhere.<br>I changed my vision of sight to the side.  
>I screamed.<br>There was the blonde girl, holding a -literally- bloody Katana in front of me with a smirk.  
>My jaw dropped, and my mouth went dry. I could hear meaningless calls of, 'Renge what happened?' And, 'Why did you scream?' through the phone, but all I could concentrate on was her. Stepping closer. She held out her hand, as if to ask for the phone.<br>What did I do?  
>DUH! I gave her the phone! I mean, she had a KATANA (with fresh blood on it no less.)<br>Instead of turning it off, like I anticipated- she put it to her ear.  
>"Renge has to go. "She said in monotone, closing the phone.<br>She then turned to me.  
>"I have a LOT of questions for you!" I said, more confident than I felt. I stood up.<br>"Who are you?" I asked.  
>"I am the unit assigned to protect you." She replied in mono-tone.<br>"Protect me? From what?" I asked, a tiny bit scared.  
>"That's classified." She said, handing me my phone.<br>"Who's b-blood is that on your Katana?" I stammered. She smirked.  
>"Mine." She replied with what almost seemed like a chuckle.<br>I searched her body for a wound.  
>"Don't play stupid with me!" I warned.<br>She grabbed my arm sharply.  
>"I'm not lying." She said in a harsh tone.<br>She then picked up the Katana and held it above my arm.  
>"NO." I freaked. She just cut a wound in my skin and I gasped in pain.<br>"WHAT THE FUCK? WHY DID YOU CUT ME?" I cried.  
>"Watch." She said. She then leaned her hand over the wound and muttered some things under her breath. My wound slowly healed, as if reversing itself.<br>My jaw dropped and when she saw my expression she burst out laughing.  
>"Aha, Haha… I can't- I can't do this so serious anymore… Haha, you're so cute!" She laughed, holding her stomach. I raised an eyebrow at her.<br>"Listen, Renge. Several Units have been placed in the school for your protection, so just relax, okay. I'll be there too, so nothing can happen." She smiled. And- to be honest… She was so cute when she did. It gave me the confidence, I needed. But for now, I REALLY needed to sleep on things.  
>"By the way, a Unit will be living close to you till you're out of danger, alright?" She said.<br>I was so used to living by myself.  
>"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked.<br>"Sure." She said, sitting in a chair in the corner of my room.  
>"Who was that girl, that was… stalking me?" I asked her.<br>"That…. Is classified." She said.  
>God. This is VERY 'Haruhi Suzumiya' if you ask me.<br>-


End file.
